minetheftautofandomcom-20200214-history
Server Rules
Before starting to play in the server you mut read the rules : 1.0 No Advertising : Advertising Servers ip and websites Are Banable 1.1 Advertising youtube / twitch URLS : get a youtuber rank and you will have permision to advertise your videos 2.0 Hacking / abusing : Modifications that increase your chance to win the game is not allowed and its banable 2.1 Alowed Modifications : Shader Mods or simular , Optifine or simular , Rei minimap not zan minimap , Damage Indecators 2.2 Disbanded Modifcations / hacks : Hack clients like Huzuni , speed fly and forcefield hacks , Mods that provide additional data to the player that would otherwise not be seen , X-Ray or Chest Finder hacks or simular hacks aren't allowed. 2.3 abusing bugs / glitches : If you used a bug / glitch and did not report it you may get a temp-ban or insta-ban 3.0 Respect players : You must respect all the players as they are , and NO black listing players the resault will be a Perma BAN 4.0 Content : Their is a lot of players in the rage of 12 years old and they are not allowed to view all the content in the internet so NO : * Racism, Sexism, Ageism etc. * Pornographical content is strictly forbidden! * Discrimating people their religion. these three contents wont be allowed in chat or in our website 4.1 Spam / Capital Lock We are really strict about spam and captital locks and it may resault a 3 months ban 4.2 Inappropriate Language Swearing is allowed but not that much if you sweared a lot you may get a temp ban 4.3 Offtopic Going off topic in forums is not allowed 4.4 Skins Offensive skins or sexually intended skins are not allowed on the network. When using a skin like that you'll get warned and forced to change it, after still using the same skin you'll get temporary banned till you request an unban and changed your skin. 5.0 raiding Raiding is not allowed and you will get a 1 month ban and breaking into someone house is not allowed 6.0 Spawn Killing / camping You're defenitely not allowed to spawnkill people or camp near spawns. When doing that, you'll risk a chance of getting banned for over 3 months. Also, killing new players that just joined isn't allowed, give them a chance to rank up and get some weapons and money! 7.0 Multiple Accounts per Ip More than one account per Internet Protocol ("IP") is allowed. You're not allowed to trade items between those accounts and you're not allowed to send money to them. If you're still doing that and/or abusing this rule you'll have a chance to get a temporary ban of 3 months, if it's your second ban a permanent ban. 7.1 Alternate accounts : Alternate Accounts are not ''allowed. If you got multiple accounts for your own use you'll get temporary banned and your alternate account will be permanent banned. After your first unban, you'll get a permanent ban ''''